gingopastafandomcom-20200214-history
TeenV Lost Episode - "Penny's Big Day"
Has anyone heard of a lost TeenV episode from season 2? The episode title was "Penny's Big Day" and was one of the early season 2 episodes in 1999. It was not supposed to air on Fox since it was so disturbing and depressing and has dark humor in it but it only aired once. Sometime in October 1999, I remember seeing an episode of TeenV on Fox that was way too sad to be shown on animated sitcoms. It was aired at 2:00 am in the morning. The episode started with a flashback. A playground. Penny was playing ball with her friends, she looked about 6. Geoff seemed about 7, Davy 8 and Lana 9. They all looked so adorable I could barely keep from squeaking. As Penny was playing ball, she bumped into a pulp boy. Penny then got up to see if the boy's okay. The boy got up and started to develop a crush on Penny. He seemed to smile, "Hi, I'm Sean," it said in a high pitched voice. "I-I'm P-penny," Penny responded in a whisper. It abruptly cut to black then, it stood there for a few seconds before you could hear a sudden loud screech. The episode shows a scene in the present. The scene was very odd. It was Geoff, Lana, Davy, Kathy and Penny sitting around a table. Then I noticed Sean was missing. Penny didn't look as cheery as usual. The rest looked irritated. Suddenly Penny begins sobbing loudly. The crying doesn't sound like her usual cartoon crying like she did in the other episodes, it sounded so realistic if her voice actress was in pain. The sobbing went on for 5 minutes, each minute it became louder and more pain. Then it suddenly stopped as the scene faded out. I was so confused. What happened to Sean? Why was everyone acting so weird? Why was the episode called "Penny's Big Day" when it was so sad? The episode faded back in static. It returned to normal quality after a minute. Penny was standing in front of a gravestone. "S-sean..." Penny sobbed/whispered. I felt myself go numb. Sean was dead? What is going on?! The camera zoomed in on Penny's teary face before fading out. The episode faded back in with Geoff running upstairs to Penny's door calling, "Penny! Wake up! Your breakfast is ready!" He came to Penny's door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. "Lana, Penny's not answering!" Penny called to Lana, worry in his voice. Lana came running. When she arrived at Penny's door, her face showed worry and she opened the door. "Oh my God!" Lana shrieked. Geoff screamed. Lana vomited. The scene faded out. I felt sick. What did they see? Two gravestones lit the screen, side by side. Sobbing was heard. The first gravestone read: "Sean McMurry, great teenager." The second read: "Penny Clarkson, great girlfriend of Sean. Too bad we did not see the signs." The episode faded to black. "R.I.P Penny Clarkson" lit the screen in white. I was in tears, not wanting to see anymore, reaching to turn off my TV. Suddenly a hyper-realistic drawing of Penny came onto the screen. Her eye gouged out, throat slit, body ripped with bloody holes. Then a message in Russian which translates into "I can't live without him," washed over the screen in a blood red color. I began sobbing uncontrollably. Then the screen went static and the credits played. I figured Fox had managed to stop it from being aired. Please if you come across this episode, contact me... I beg you not to watch it, but if you do, prepare to be in tears... Category:Lost Episodes Category:TeenV Category:Death Category:Dismemberment